Bitter Sweet (Rebooted)
by x-Amayaxofxthexwind-x
Summary: This is the story of a man who got everything he wanted in life, until he met her. Follow along as he struggles to win her over. AU from the shippuden era. Is rated M for later chapters


_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I would love to though!_

_A/N: There are so many Neji x Ino stories where Ino is the one who pines for Neji, so I decided to change that. This is a reboot of the story I started three years ago! Enjoy! :) _

Chapter One: A single man's desire.

Flashback

Long blond hair was set free from its hold, blowing in a wind that wasn't there. Pouty, glossed lips formed into a smirk that was just for him. A slim body posed for him, and he drank in the sight. Everything that the Yamanaka Ino package had to offer was stunningly beautiful. And he knew that she would grow to be a knockout. However none of it compared to the color of her eyes, as blue as the very sky. The Hyuuga prodigy was enticed by her; he couldn't even form a reply to the words she spoke to him, mostly because he hadn't bothered to listen. As he was lead away from ten 10 that he decided he wanted her for himself, no matter what it took.

Flashback end

Incandescent eyes refocused when a dainty hand was waved in front of them. It took a few moments for the blond woman's voice to reach him. He shook his head slightly, shifting his gaze so that white met blue. Just above the orbs, that would make the ocean jealous, blond eyebrows had knit together in frustration "Earth to Neji," she said in frustration as she took a step back allowing him some space "Are you alright?" she asked, showing the compassion that she tried so hard to pretend wasn't there. The Yamanaka was the kindest person he had met, despite the prickly extrior she hid behind. "I'm fine Ino," he replied, closing his eyes. Silently he cursed his luck. Why had he been assigned the one person who got under skin as a partner?

Neji had a failure rate of zero, and the only thing he (openly) treasured was his job. With a small frown he opened his eyes, rereading the mission scroll Tsunade had given them. All they had to do was infiltrate Iwagakure; Ino would Shintenshin their target, and use him to get the information they were after. It seemed simple enough from the start, which made Neji believe he would have a chance to do the mission without a hitch, but he had forgotten about the long travel time that gave his mind time to enjoy fantasies over the blue-eyed girl who was now standing in front of him. "Are you done staring now?" Ino's voice broke the silence, obviously getting frustrated with him. "I wasn't staring," was all Neji replied, finally moving again. Ino, who had delved into some dark mood, a trait of hers that drove him up the wall, smirked as she followed him. "You're right you weren't staring, more like ogling," she teased. If he was a weaker man he would have blushed.

"That isn't true" he said, trying to defend his dying sense of pride.

"Yes it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"You are acting like a child Ino."

"That makes you a pedophile."

At that point Neji dropped the conversation, realizing he would never win. With a shake of his head, Neji did his best to pretend that the exchange hadn't happened.

The next three hours passed in silence, but every time he caught a glimpse of Ino in his peripheral vision, she looked as smug as ever, which bothered him. He had to get some sort of revenge. The tiniest of smirks appeared on the Hyuuga's lips, knowing exactly how to get back at her. He stopped suddenly on the branch, sending chakra to his feet to brace himself for the impact he knew was coming. Ino crashed into his back since she hadn't expected the stop. She didn't have the time to catch herself so she fell. Neji followed her, catching her easily. When they landed, he frowned for the briefest of moments, he was supported her fully. It came to his attention that she wasn't at a healthy weight, damn women and their diets. The Hyuuga opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it. It would just cause another fight. He just had to get Tenten to talk to her when they got back home.

Over the two years they had been partners, he was aware of the fact that she had dieted, though he hadn't worried about it. The one time he had carried her before was when she was wounded after they had been forced to separate during a mission. She had taken severe damage, leaving her unconscious. In all fact she still had a scar just over her navel, not that he would ever tell her that he knew about it. On that day he vowed never to allow her to come to harm again, though he tried every day to try to make himself believe that the feeling spawned from a perfessional stand point, because he didn't want to have to try to find a new partner that was as useful as Ino.

Neji set her on her feet "Lets take a break here." he said not allowing his emotions to touch his voice. Ino gathered dried grass while Neji gathered some wood. They had a small fire up and going in no time. They chose sit on opposite sides of it, the unspoken tension between cause a silence to decend. It lasted until Neji pulled out a simple teapot, along with some tea leafs. It would only took a few moments for him to have it ready for them to drink. Setting the teapot on a rock beside the fire so it would heat. The stoic man filled the pot with some water from his cateen, adding the leaves afterwards. When he looked up he caught Ino staring at him. "What?" he asked, curious about what she found so interesting. Ino had the decency to look embarrassed "I've never seen a man do something so domestic," she answered quietly as she adverted her gaze. He shrugged, a gesture that looked odd when preformed by such a graceful man "Things like this are custom in my clan, the side branch is expected to do anything main branch may require," he explained.

About a year ago even thinking of his situation would upset him, but after fighting Naruto in the chuunin exams he had changed. It didn't hurt that he had spent so much time with Hinata lately. Training her, escorting her when he had the time, and helping his uncle get her ready for the duties of heir of the main branch. He pushed away the thoughts of the clan out of his head for the moment, instead focusing on Ino, the look in her eyes caught him off guard, she looked so upset. He blinked a few times "Are you okay?" he asked, in reply she pulled her legs up to her chest, and she looked away "I feel sad for you," she whispered. In that moment he wanted to hold her, to comfort her, instead he offered her a small smile "It's okay Ino, it doesn't bother me." His words didn't seem to make her feel any better, an uncomfortable silence consumed them while they sat next to the fire waiting for the tea.

They rested for a little over an hour, and after their awkward conversation the only words that passed between them were "Here is your tea" from Neji, and a "Thank you" from Ino. As the first one up, Ino stomped out the embers of the fire, kicking some dirt on top to be safe. Neji jumped up into the trees, starting the last leg of their journey. As Ino caught up, he looked over "Ino?" the timidness of his voice surprised her "Yes?" she answered. Taking a few minutes he thought of something to say to make them both feel at ease again "I meant what I said. It really doesn't bother me. I don't feel burdened or cursed like I used to, in fact Hinata-sama is one of my closest friends now," he explained. It took a few minutes but he saw something like relief cover her features before it was replaced by her usual smile "Good."

The sun had just dipped below the edge of the horizon, as they stood at their planned entry point. Ino nodded to Neji, signalling him that she was ready. Sticking to the shadows, they slipped into the village easier than expected. Most of the houses were dark, which meant the civilians were already in bed, which made things easier for them. They both used a Henge jutsu to disguise themselves, if they were seen it would appear as if they were just plain looking travellers. They went into the closest inn, playing the part of a vacationing couple, getting themselves a large room.

By the time the two got into the room, they both were tired after the long trip from Konoha to Iwa. Ino went into the bathroom first, showering, and then dressing into her pajamas. Neji watched as Ino exited the bathroom, her hair was down, and still damp, so it clung to her skin, it had grown out since the chuunin exams years ago, it reached her hips now. In the time that had pasted they had both made Jonin, and two full years ago the two of them became partners. Though he almost wished that Naruto hadn't changed him. If he was still the man he was before he wouldn't be staring at the blond now, he would be ignoring her, the same way he was with every female. Love wasn't something he had bothered to consider, he just wanted to prove himself worthy of joining the main branch, or in the very least worthy of having his mark removed.

Neji took his turn in the bathroom. He exited in a clean pair of cotton pajama pants. Glancing towards the bed; his lips twitched upwards for a moment, Ino had already fallen asleep in the ten minutes it took him to shower. His damp hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail; one that resembled the same one Ino wore every day instead of the loose one he sported. Crawling into the bed next to his blond partner, he got comfortable, keeping a good amount of space between them. It was impossible to keep his thoughts off the woman laying beside him with a sigh, he gave into his desires. The Hyuuga closed the space between them, spooing her and wrapping an arm around her waist. If she woke up first, not that she ever did, he would just say it was an accident that happened during the night. For now he revelled in the softness of her.

_A/N: Please R&amp;R. Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated._


End file.
